Idoburgish
General information Idoburgish is a Germanic language formerly spoken in an isolated village in western Germany. The name "Idoburg(ish)" doesn't come from the language itself, instead it comes from the contemporary adaptation of the village's name. So, the speakers were migrants who were reportedly exiled and travelled to the area almost directly north of Aachen, Germany, on the border with the Dutch Limburg. The local languages (namely Limburgish and, to lesser extent, Dutch and Ripuarian) have influenced the language both grammatically and lexically, and several other languages (Old High German, Old Saxon, Old Dutch) contributed only (or mainly) to its vocabulary. *Historical sound changes *Features to implement later Phonology Consonants The Idoburgish consonant inventory is pretty conservative, with some innovations most of which have been introduced by the end of Proto-Idoburgish (i.e. by the time of tribes entering the central south of modern Germany). Vowels All short vowels except <ö> distinguish nasality. Long vowels distinguish tone based on their height: high vowels (i.e. higher than mid) get a falling tone and low vowels get a drag tone, which is noticeably weaker than the falling tone and is technically a weak rising tone. If a tone is present on a short vowel, it's indicated with an acute or a grave for drag and falling tone respectively. There is also a grapheme <ë>, for further information on it see Pharyngealization. Morphophonology Idoburgish has a few simple morphophonological rules. *All nouns with root ending with replace that with and get a zero ending in genitive. *Likewise, all nouns with root ending with replace that with before , both in declensions and compounds. **After such , all endings with -i- change the -i- to -e-. E.g. the genitive ending -is becomes -es. * and other liquids become doubled between vowels. T-deletion The process of t-deletion is pretty simple: can't occur word-finally after an obstruent, e.g. *wahtj (imp. of watǫ, waht- "wait") > wách. If the obstruent preceding the is one of , it's palatalized. Umlaut On a regular basis, Idoburgish uses only one type of umlaut: the common I-umlaut. It occurs if an unstressed is present in a syllable which follows a syllable with any of . The effect of this umlaut is a change of those vowels to respectively. Non-consistent uses of umlaut (such as the W-umlaut) will be explained. Phonotactics Allophony Idoburgish has a moderate amount of allophony, mainly in vowels, which has been influenced by neighboring Limburgish. Consonant allophony TBD. Vowel allophony The vowel that is affected by stress the most is /e/ - it commonly becomes centralized to ə~ɜ in any unstressed position and lowered to ɐ word-finally. Colloquially, word-final back and front nasal vowels get reduced to ę respectively. Pharyngealization Pharyngealization is a feature in Idoburgish picked up rather recently from the German dialects. It occurs only in back vowels and , centralizes the latter, and is indicated by and <ë> after back vowels and respectively. Writing System Grammar Nouns Oh the endless declension classes and the declension conservativity... *disregards* I'll say I wanted it to be as irregular and messed up as humanly possible. Most noun declensions are divided into 2 varieties: hard (non-changing) and soft (palatalizing; itself distinguishing initially non-palatalized and initially palatalized). A root's variety is detected in a really simple way - initially non-palatalized soft roots end in J , initially palatalized soft roots end in Jʲ and hard roots end in any other consonant (stems ending in are initially palatalized soft stems). The declension differences between these two are very subtle. W-umlaut The W-umlaut (marked +W) is a recent introduction, involving lengthening of root vowels in plurals (much like the umlaut in German). Because of its recent introduction, it's applied after any other umlaut, as in tur > *töri > tööri. The effect of the W-umlaut is lengthening of short vowels (see the vowel table). affected by the W-umlaut acquire the semivowel <ë> after themselves. The second W-umlaut (marked +WD) converts the V:ë sequences and long vowels into long vowels and diphthongs respectively. The third W-umlaut (marked +Wd) converts all diphthongs and long vowels resulting from the previous W-umlaut processes into short vowels. Palatal stems < a-stems Hard Endings: *If the root ends in -f- or a -LF- sequence, the root-final fricative becomes a corresponding plosive. Soft Endings: Consonant stems Hard The hard consonant stems don't employ the W-umlaut in any form. Endings: Soft The soft consonant stems do seldom employ the W-umlaut, in the same regular pattern. That will be indicated in the lexicon. Endings: o-dative stems These have arisen from the Proto-Germanic ō-stems. Hard Those include the stems ending in -h-. Endings: Soft The soft consonant stems do seldom employ the W-umlaut, in the same regular pattern. That will be indicated in the lexicon. Endings: Consonant/-i stems Hard Endings: * * The uses of the W-umlaut will not be explained further due to extreme regularity. Soft Endings: **Doesn't employ palatalization. Verbs So I'm honestly a newb in these. And no less a newb in describing things. (grin) Anyways. The verbs in Idoburgish are typically Germanic, having just one extra mood, the jussive, most probably borrowed from neighboring Meuse-Rhenish languages. Most conjugation features have been pathetically cribbed from influenced by neighboring languages, High and Low German oddly being the primary influences. Auxiliaries, irregulars, etc. Idoburgish employs a typical amount of auxiliary, usually suppletive and/or preterite-present verbs. The (of course, irregular) copula in Idoburgish is wesą, and the conjugation is as follows: Weak The weak verbs in Idoburgish follow a rather conservative conjugation pattern. An odd feature is that some endings were realized as separate words during the sound changes. The common endings for weak verbs are: * Imperatives involve a simple and regular tone change: regardless of vowel height, the root vowel acquires a rising tone. ** The 2nd plural imperative ending is always -d. Class 1 The class 1 weak verbs have descended from the namesake class 1 verbs and class 3 ''-ja-'' verbs and have the ending ''-į'', from *-(i)janą. Those have a -j- infix in subjunctive forms. An example class 1 weak verb is sjtrömmį "to flow". Class 2 The class 2 weak verbs have the ending ''-ǫ'', from *-ōną. These verbs have the base of R-e before null and consonant endings. An example class 2 weak verb is halǫ, "to get, receive" Class 3 The class 3 weak verbs have the ending ''-ą'', from *-āną, -aną. These verbs employ regular i-umlaut in all indicative forms. An example class 3 weak verb is armą, "to have mercy, adopt; to give money to a beggar" (note: its root is arme-'' to avoid nuxalk situations) The verb ''pööjį (from *''pööję''' < *bū(w)aną) technically belongs to the 3rd class. The conjugation of pööjį is presented below: Syntax See also */Lexicon/ */Texts/ Category:Languages Category:August Germlang Challenge